Who Would Have Thought
by alexis24842
Summary: Murder. Hate. Despair. These were normal for a certain girl... until she met a certain boy.


It was an instant reaction. As soon as the large double doors opened, an instant ripple of shock and awe quickly made its way through the crowd. As the girl looked around the Great Hall, she recognized only one face. And it belonged to someone she used to know.

Draco Malfoy.

"Please continue to the front, Zenahla." Boomed a voice, shattering the silence like a bullet through glass. The whole assembly cast a fleeting glance toward the speaker, Headmaster Dumbledore, but by the time they looked back, the girl was gone. Confusion sparked through the air until one fifth-year redheaded freckled Gryffindor saw the girl standing next to Dumbledore and pointed, his mouth forming a comical 'O' shape. The students sitting with him turned to look first, then the whole table, and gradually the whole assembly.

"Please, let's make this quick. I don't like being the center of attention." She whispered, a thick American accent dripping from her voice and her hair slowly falling back into place. As quiet as she tried to be, the whole population of Hogwarts heard what she said. Dumbledore nodded and made a stool appear next to him. The girl briskly sat down and waited patiently until the Headmaster pulled out a crumpled dirty brown hat and placed it on her head. She scowled a bit at the layer of dirt and grime that coated it.

"And I don't like that name. Plus, it's Arisei. Get it right next time." She growled.

"Oh, my, such a dark past. How did that come about, I wonder?" The Sorting Hat boomed, making even Snape jump slightly. "But where to put you? You've got no traits of Hufflepuff." At this, all the Hufflepuffs looked disappointed, but not too surprised.

"Get on with it, Dusty." The girl mumbled.

"Alright, then. Some Ravenclaw, but not enough to put you there. A bit more Gryffindor... but... oh, my. You can't go anywhere but... SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried, causing the word to echo around the Great Hall. The girl opened her eyes in shock and looked at the table. She scanned it and found only one open seat, and it was next to her least favorite person.

Draco Malfoy. Her ex-best friend and now worst enemy.

'That ferret-faced git is going to pay for what he did.' She thought, scowling at nothing in particular. She took the hat off of her head and shoved it back toward Dumbledore, who took it happily. She stalked to the Slytherin table and stood at the front, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall across the room. She had a feeling that Malfoy and his whole gang were smirking at her.

"Miss Arisei, take a seat please." Dumbledore gestured to the seat next to Malfoy.

The girl narrowed her eyes, ground her teeth, and stiffly walked to the empty seat. She didn't even bother looking at the snobbish blond next to her, or the two overgrown apes staring at her with stupid grins plastered on their faces. She sat as far away from Malfoy as possible, literally on the edge of the seat.

"Now. I'm sure you'll all be curious to find out why we brought a new student to Hogwarts in the middle of the semester. I will explain that shortly. For now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore raised his arms, and food magically filled the plates, as was usual. The new girl didn't even flinch. The students slowly started eating, drinking, and talking, but four people never took their eyes off of her.

The blond snake beside her, the redhead who had pointed at her earlier, Professor Snape, and a fifth-year black haired boy with a scar on his forehead.

Zenahla, however, never moved. She kept her arms crossed and her blue-green eyes never left the edge of the table. Her fluffy light brown hair created a curtain around her chiseled face, almost hiding her stormy expression, but not quite. She looked somewhat like a cat, and even had a silver bell tied around her neck with a purple ribbon. Her left eyebrow twitched occasionally, but other than that, her breathing, and her narrowed eyes blinking occasionally, she never moved. After all of the other students had eaten their fill, the plates and goblets emptied and Dumbledore stood, holding his hand up for silence. Immediately, every student shut their faces long enough to hear what the bearded man had to say.

"I will explain about Miss Arisei later. First, though, I must tell you that the heir to Slytherin is here at Hogwarts." At this, all of the Slytherins except Zenahla sneered at the other houses, especially the Gryffindors, who glared right back. "And, to add to that, I will be appointing a new Head Boy and Head Girl." This sent a ripple of confusion and anger through the students that was quickly silenced by a wave from the Headmaster. "Draco Malfoy will be the new Head Boy, and the new Head Girl will be Zenahla Arisei."

Zenahla's head shot up angrily, while Draco's had a wide smirk on it, and the students started an uproar. Since when had the Heads been allowed to be in the same House? Crabbe and Goyle snickered and looked at her, but quickly stopped when they saw her eyes flash dark grey. They had known her long enough to tell when something, or someone, was about to get seriously damaged, severely burnt, or completely wiped off the face of the earth. And then they knew when it would be a combination of all three. And finally, they knew when she really was angry.

"I expect that you two already know each other, so formalities are not necessary. Back to announcements. This year, we will be inviting Durmstrang and Beauxbatons back for another ball. It is the Heads' jobs to organize this event, but they might need the help of every prefect and kind soul wishing to help." Zenahla's stormy expression turned to one of extreme happiness, unable to conceal her smile. Those who saw this wondered why she would be happy, but didn't have to for long.

"Now, about Miss Arisei. Would you come up here and explain to the students about yourself?" Dumbledore gestured to her.

"I'd rather not, but I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" The smile quickly dropped from her face as she sighed and stood from her place at the table, happy to be away from Malfoy for at least ten seconds. She glided up to the front of the Hall and turned to face the students. It was then that they realized she wasn't wearing her school robes yet. Instead, she wore a faded black tank top that said "Do I really have to be here?" in large dark purple letters with a longsleeve fishnet shirt under it. She had a black and purple plaid skirt with a belt that had five chains of different sizes and lengths going from the exact middle if the front to the exact middle of the back. Under that was a pair of dark black fishnet leggings covered by a pair of dark purple knee-high Converse with black laces decorated with the skull and crossbones.

"If you're all done gawking, my eyes are up here." Zenahla motioned to her face, earning blushes and awkard coughs from the majority of the male students, while the girls just laughed and rolled their eyes at the boys. "I grew up here, but before I could start any kind of school, my family moved to America. This year I attended both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and got permanently expelled from both within a semester. My... family finally had to move back here, which I was extremely pissed off about, and now I'm explaining all of this to people who probably don't care. Any questions?" She explained. When nobody in the room moved, she shrugged and started heading back to her seat, only to be interrupted by a voice calling out "Oi, wait a second!" Zenahla sighed and turned to the blonde at the Slytherin table who was smirking at her.

"What, ferret? You want a cookie for being the first one to ask a question? Go ask your precious daddy for one, I'm sure he'd be happy to do anything for you as long as it meant you'd follow in his footsteps." She hissed, drawing 'ooh' and 'you got burned' from everywhere in the Great Hall. Even Snape looked slightly impressed. Malfoy just scowled, but still asked his question.

"I heard you could sing. That true?"

"You bet."

"Care to prove that little statement?"

"Sure. I bet fifty Galleons that seventy-five percent of the students will like my performance." The entire room went silent, even Dumbledore did nothing to stop this.

"You're on. If I win, you have to grant three wishes for me." Malfoy smirked, and all of the Slytherins had devilish grins plastered on their faces. Zenahla smirke right back and shook his outstretched hand.

"It's a deal. Hey, Bumbles, can we take this outside?" Zenahla asked, turning to Dumbledore. He simply nodded and took out his wand. The students were amazed, firstly because she acted like she and Headmaster Dumbledore were best friends and got away with it, and secondly, Dumbledore was about to let this happen!

"Students, you may stay inside if you wish, but I highly reccomend you come out with us." Dumbledore explained. Everyone from all of the tables got up and started filing outside to the front lawn. Zenahla took out her wand, which was made of holly wood with a Thestrel tail hair core, but she made sure to keep it a secret. With a simple wave, an immense stage complete with surround-sound, spotlights, and a fog machine materialized twenty feet from the giant steps of Hogwarts. Zenahla sauntered up to a door marked "BACKSTAGE" and swung it open. A few people, mainly boys, tried to follow her in after it has slammed shut, but she was smart and had charmed it.

"Alright, people, the show starts now!" Zenahla called from the stage. Immediately, eager students rushed into the auditorium and claimed front row seats. Somehow, Malfoy and his cronies managed to secure the three seats in the front row exactly in the middle. "Okay, who's ready to hear some music?"

This question was answered with screams and shouts of excitement and anticipation. "Alright, you could've been a bit more obvious, but I'm guessing that means 'yes'." Zenahla smirked. She waved at the backstage area, and immediately thick fog started billowing from the curtains. It quickly filled the floor and spilled over into the audience, swirling around Zenahla's feet. The music started, and many of the students went wild. Zenahla began to sing, and backup singers and dancers formed out of the fog.

Zenahla: "Take, take it all,

Backups: T-t-t-take the credit cards!

Zenahla: Take everything tonight, na-na-na-na-na come on, come on! Never gonna stop, I'll risk it all, I'll risk it all again!

Backups: Take it all, take the house, take my car, take the change in my pocket!

Zenahla: I'm a superstar.

Backups: Yeah, never gonna stop.

Zenahla: Let it happen, watch me dance until the world go-

All: Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom all again.

Backups: Let the world go-

Zenahla: Boom, boom, boom. Boom ba doom boom boom-

All: Boooo-ooo-oom! Let the world go-

Zenahla: Boom-

Backups: Boom-

All: Boom. Boom, boom, boom!

Zenahla: It's the way I'm feelin, I just can't deny!

Backups: Boom, boom, boom. Boom ba doom boom boom!

Zenahla: But I gotta let it go.

Backups: Maybe it's hard-

Zenahla: We will never be, never be-

All: Broken and scarred.

Zenahla: There's no way I'm turning back.

Backups: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Here's the situation-

Zenahla: Got this feeling that you can't fight.

Backups: Been to every nation-

Zenahla: The city is fire tonight.

All: You wanted control. But you're a liar!

Backups: And now everything is on fire!

Zenahla: D-d-d-d-don't underestimate things like this.

All: Me and all the other kids don't give a-

Backups: Do-don't give a-

Zenahla: K-kiss it all, k-k-kiss it all away

All: If there's nothing left-

Zenahla: Baby, I was born this way!

Backups: Easy come,

Zenahla: Easy go.

All: Think I forgot to say.

Zenahla: Never gonna stop... Dancing till the world go-

All: Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom all again!

Zenahla: Let the world go-

All: Boom-

Backups: Boom-

Zenahla: Boom!

All: Boom ba doom boom boom.

Zenahla: Booo-ooo-ooom!

Backups: Let the world go-

Zenahla: Boom-

Backups: Woohoo!

Zenahla: Boom, boom. Boom-

Backups: Woohoo!

Zenahla: Boom, boom! It's the way I'm feeling-

All: I just can't deny!

Zenahla: But I gotta let it go, oh-oh-oh!

Backups: Boom, boom, boom. Boom ba doom boom boom boom!

All: We could have had it all-

Backups: We could have had everything tonight.

Zenahla: There's a fire starting in my heart.

Backups: And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it.

Zenahla: I just can't get enough.

All: Ooh, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn down in flames.

Zenahla: Ignite the fire!

All: Ooh, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn down in flames-

Zenahla: Like the fourth of July.

All: Booo-ooo-ooom!

Zenahla: I got that pop, I got my dance, I got that-

All: Rock and roll!

Zenahla: You can take evrything, but you can't take my soul!

Backups: Never gonna stop.

Zenahla: I'll risk it all, I'll risk it-

All: All again! Take it all-

Zenahla: Take the house-

Backups: Take my car.

All: Take the change in my pocket.

Zenahla: I'm a superstar!

All: We ain't stoppin'!

Backups: Never gonna stop.

Zenahla: Let it happen! Keep on dancing til the world go-

All: Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom, all again!

Backups: Now we're standing side by side.

Zenahla: Boom, boom, boom. Boom ba doom boom boom boom!

All: Boo-oo-oom in a hopeless place. Let the world go-

Backups: Boom-

Zenahla: Woohoo!

Backups: Boom, boom. Boom-

Zenahla: Woohoo!

Backups: boom, boom!

All: It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny. Let the world go-

Backups: (whistle)

Zenahla: Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom! Sometimes it last, but sometimes the world go-

Backups: (whistle)

Zenahla: Boom, boom, boom.

Backups: Boom, boom boom.

All: All again!

Zenahla: Now we're standing side by side.

All: Boom, boom, boom. Boom da doom boom boom boom.

Zenahla: Boo-ooo-ooom in a hopeless place!

Backups: Take, take it all, t-t-take the credit cards.

Zenahla: Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom!

Backups: Take everything tonight.

Zenahla: It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny.

Backups: Never gonna stop, let the world go-

Zenahla: Boo-oo-oom in a hopeless place!

Backups: The show goes on-

Zenahla: Every night and day.

All: The dream goes on, standing side by side.

Zenahla: All again...

After she finished, there was dead silence for about fifteen seconds. Suddenly, the whole student body, except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, erupted into cheers. Zenahla smirked down at Malfoy, whose expression was a mix of anger, shock, and awe, and held out her hand. At first, he looked confused, then he remembered their bet. Scowling, he pulled a money purse from his shoe and counted out fifty galleons. He walked up to Zenahla and shoved them at her, looking anywhere but at her. Sheknelt down so they were eye-level and reached out, but instead curled his fingers back around the money and pushed it back toward him. Draco looked at his hand, surprised, then at her.

"Keep it. You never know when old Voldiemold is going to cut off money supply to you and your precious pureblood family." She spat the word 'pureblood' like it was a horrible disease. Draco looked as if someone had just spilled hot coffee on his pants. Then his expression turned stormy.

"At least I honored my part of the bargain. If I had won, would you have granted my wishes?" He sneered, obviously expecting her to say 'no'.

"Yup. You of all people shold know that I've never told a lie in my life, you little lying, cheating, pathetic snake." She growled. Draco backed up a step, but then scowled and walked away from the stage. When he got back to his seat, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle crowded around him and started talking all at once. Blaise looked at Zenahla and smiled. She just raised her eyebrow and turned around. The fog started disappearing, and so did the singers and dancers. They all said goodbye to Zenahla before melting into the dissolving fog, and she gave them all hugs. One that looked like an older version of her with bright red hair stayed longer than the others and they talked a while. After about ten minutes, in which the students slowly started filing out of the auditorium and back into the school, they shared a long hug, and then the copy disappeared also.

"Who was that an image of?" Asked a small voice behind Zenahla. She spun around and saw that a girl with bushy brown hair was staring up at her like she was a godess.

"Why do you need to know?" She answered, narrowing her eyes. The girl smiled and extended her hand.

"I was curious, I guess. My name's Hermione Granger, and yours is... Zenara, right?"

"Actually, it's Zenahla. Zenahla Arisei. I've heard about you from my friend at Durmstrang. Remember Viktor Krum?" Zenahla asked, at first suspicious, then deciding she could trust this girl. Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You know Viktor? How is he? Does he talk about me?" She asked, not waiting for answers.

"Yes, he's doing great, and every time I brought up anything having to do with you, he would launch into long speeches about how amazing you are." Zenahla smiled, remembering all of the times she would have to shut him up by throwing the nearest person at him.

"What would he say?"

"Well, it usually went something like this: Have I ever told you about Hermi-own-ninny from Hogwarts? She is the most beautivul girl on earth. Her 'air and eyes match her wit, and she is very kindhearted. If she vos here, I vould probably ignore everything else. Blah blah blah, so on, so forth. Sometimes he wouldn't shut up about you for days, so I finally had to throw something at him." Both girls laughed and sat on the edge of the stage. The only people now were Hermione, Zenahla, and a small group of students near the back.

"It's nice to know that he hasn't forgotten me yet," Hermione sighed. "Oh! You said you went to Beauxbatons too, right?" Zenahla nodded. Hermione smiled widely and asked, "Do you know Fleur Delacour?"

"Yeah! She's my best friend. That's why I was so happy when I heard that both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming back to Hogwarts. I get to see my best friends again!" Zenahla's eyes lit up and she started swinging her feet back and forth. "Oh, I still need to take this monstrosity down! You might want to stand back."

Hermione nodded and hopped off of the stage, then backed up until she was about thirty feet away. Zenahla smiled and took out her wand and murmured "Defluo." The stage turned to fog and melted away in the slight breeze.

"What was that spell?" Hermione asked.

"Defluo? Oh, it's a simple spell for making things disappear. Actually, it literally means 'disappear' in Latin. For example, watch that branch." Zenahla pointed to a branch broken off of a huge tree ten yards away. She waved her wand in a figure 8 and then flicked it, muttering the spell as she did so. The branch exploded into wisps if fog, which quickly dissolved into the surrounding air.

"Wow. I've never heard of that one before, where did you learn it?"

"Actually, I made it up one day. Viktor and I were messing with a few nerds, and I wanted to freak them out. I used that spell on one kid's pair of glasses, and he nearly had a heart attack. I brought them back, of course, but whenever I passed him in the halls, he'd hold up a book to shield his face from my wrath!" Zenahla laughed, pretending to be a grizzly bear.

"What spell did you use to bring them back? I thought that whatever you used Defluo on was gone forever." Hermione's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I used the counterspell, Redeo. It means 'come back' and can be used to bring anything back, even a dead person. The only problem is they're made of fog, so after a while they have to go away." Zenahla explained. She looked up at the moon, sadness etched into every detail of her face.

"So that's what those people were on the stage dancing and singing?" Hermione asked, her confusion turning to realization and sympathy.

"Yeah."

"So... they're dead?"

"Zenahla...?"

"Yeah. They're my family. That was the image of my mom I was talking to before you said hello."

"Oh. Well... what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I know I wouldn't." Hermione said quickly. Zenahla smiled sadly and sighed.

"No, you deserve to know. As long as you don't tell any Slytherins or people who associate with them, I'm good. Seeing as how you're a Gryffindor, there's not much chance of that happening, huh?" Hermione nodded, so Zenahla looked up at the stars. She took out her wand and began making swirling patterns out of fog. At first, Hermione was confused, but the swirls slowly began to form a picture. "First, let me say that my father was the prince of Slytherin and my mother the Gryffindor princess. A match made in heaven, as they would say. It seemed like whatever Mom thought, Dad would say, and vice versa." As she talked, Zenahla's picture began to move and create a visual to her words. I had two sisters and three brothers, all older than me. I always looked a bit different, but that's because my entire family except my dad had curly bright red hair, plus no one other than my mom and I had her eyes. Everyone said I was the perfect mix of my parents with Mom's looks, kind heart, and understanding, Dad's hair, quick fists, and fiery words, plus a bit of my own little spice in the mix. We were going to the amusement park one day, our whole family. Even Grandpa Danny and Grandma Sel. When we left, we forgot to lock the front door. We were out for almost nine hours, and when we started coming back, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something terrible was about to happen. I chose to ignore it. That was mistake number one.

"Mistake number two was letting everyone walk inside before me. I had dropped my new teddy bear after I had gotten out. I picked it up and walked toward the house. I heard a crashing sound and glass breaking, but I figured that Mark, my oldest brother, had run into something and knocked it over. I walked up to the front door and it opened by itself. I think the wind did that, but I'm still not sure. Everything was dead quiet. I saw Mark lying on the floor with a little bit of blood pooling around his head. I figured my family was playing a trick on me, so I went up to him and poked his face a couple of times. I kept asking him to wake up, it's not funny, I'm not going to get scared, come on, Mark, just open your eyes. I finally did get scared when I heard muffled yells from the other room. I slowly stood and walked in to see the rest of the boys, Joel, who was the second youngest, Michael, Mark's twin, Dad, and Grandpa Danny all tied up with gags in their mouths. My mom was hugging Alex, the second oldest, and Driana, the third child. In the middle of the room were three men. Two were facing my mom and sisters while the third was pointing a gun straight at Grandpa Danny.

"Now keep one thing in mind here. I had just turned twelve, so my wizarding powers were just beginning to develop. Nobody moved. I don't know how long it was, but after a while, one of the men stepped towards my mom. I ran at him, screaming worse than a banshee, and punched him in the stomach. I heard the air completely leave his lungs before I felt a gun being pressed to my neck. A voice told me to move, so I sat down right where I was. I asked the man holding me at gunpoint if he had killed Mark, and he said yes. I felt so... angry. I was literally seeing red, and he must have noticed how angry I was, because he took a half step back. I looked at my mom, and she nodded at me. See, my powers hadn't slowly appeared like everyone else's. More like they suddenly exploded out of me. Do you know what an Animagus is?"

"Oh, of course! It's a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal. That animal is determined by their personality, but becoming an Animagi is a long and dangerous process and can go horribly wrong. Why?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I am one."

"No! Are you being serious? There's no possible way."

"There is. Watch this." Zenahla held out her arm and it morphed into a beautiful pheonix wing. The feathers were bright yellow with orange, reddish purple, and red stripes, less near the skin and more near the tip, which was a blood red. All of her feathers had a sheen that made them look like they were on fire when they moved. Hermione just stared for a while.

"If you don't close your mouth soon, a fly's gonna pop in for a visit." Zenahla laughed, morphing her wing back to its original state. Hermione, as soon as she realized what Zenahla said, shut her mouth quickly and smiled.

"Anyway, I involuntarily transformed into my Animagus form and attacked the man pointing a gun and Grandpa. I killed him, then went after the other two. They managed to put me in a cage, and I transformed back into a human. They killed Grandpa and Dad immediately. Joel and Michael put on brave faces and said they weren't afraid to die. One man took them outside and we heard two gunshots. He came back in and reloaded his gun while the other man held Mom, Alex, and Driana at gunpoint. Driana had always been protective and rebellious, so as soon as the second guy was distracted, she jumped at him. They fought for a few seconds, and Dri would have won if the second guy hadn't gotten involved. He hit her on the back of the head with his gun and then shot her. The men talked for a while in a language I couldn't understand, then turned to my mom and Alex. I... I watched them get raped. I couldn't do anything about it but scream and cry and beg the b***ards to stop. My Animagus had been used too much already, so my body was exhasted. I couldn't change back, and besides that, I was still in the cage.

"Finally, the men were done. I was so sick, I barely noticed when my fingers started turning into feathers again. The men killed Mom and Dri and then came after me. I backed into a corner of my cage and cried. I got so angry when one of them laughed and pulled out a knife. I yelled and the bars on the cage exploded into fog. I changed back into a pheonix and clawed the guy's eyes out, then went for the third guy. He screamed and ran out of the room, so I followed. That's the last thing I remember of the fight." Zenahla finished. Tears had been streaming from her eyes since she talked about her dad and grandpa. She looked up at the moon again and sighed.

"Wow... I had no idea... I don't know what to say, that's just so sad..." Hermione said. Zenahla smiled in a very depressed way and wiped the tears from her face.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry unless I told that story. Looks like I can keep promises after all." She looked at Hermione with the eyes of an insecure child. "The only thing I don't understand is when I woke up, I was in an orphanage for witches and wizards in Texas. How did anyone know I was a witch, and how did I get from California to Texas?"

"I honestly don't know." Hermione held out her arms, and Zenahla smiled and hugged her back.

"I wouldn't touch that kind of filth if I were you, Zenahla." Sneered a certain Slytherin.

"Bugger off, Parkinson." Hermione spat.

"I wasn't talking to you, mudblood. I was talking to the new queen of Slytherin." Pansy smirked at Zenahla and held out her hand to shake.

"Would you mind not doing that with your face? It makes me want to puke even more than when you're acting normal." Zenahla said, no expression on her face while Hermione snickered. Zenahla picked up a long stick and pushed Pansy's hand away from her as if it were something revolting.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am, you bloody idiot?" Pansy screeched. Zenahla thought she heard glass breaking somewhere.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are. You are Pansy Parkinson. Also known as the Hogwarts Wh**e or Draco Malfoy Stalker of the year. Congratulations, you are officially know as both of those in all wizarding schools on Earth." Zenahla spat. The group of girls surrounding Pansy gasped and giggled before she turned around and slapped one of them.

"Shut the f**k up, you b**ches!" She turned back to Zenahla with a deadly glare. "As for you. I will make sure your life here is a living hell unless you take that back."

"Oh, you'll make my life hell?" Zenahla stated. She crossed her arms and stepped toward Pansy threateningly. "You'll make my life hell? Ha! Get in line, because there have been so many people who swore that same thing before you that I can't even remember half of them. My worst enemy is my new roomate. I got into SLYTHERIN of all houses. I hate being a witch. My family was murdered in front of me. I have no one but the few people I've trusted at my schools. My life is already hell. Good luck making it worse, Prickinson." Zenahla grabbed Hermione and stalked off towards the castle, not caring what happened to Pansy.

At first, Pansy didn't get the play on her last name. It slowly dawned on her, though, and when it finally clicked, her face went redder than a ripe tomato. She stood there, yelling obscenities and slapping the neares people to her, for a good three and a half hours. 


End file.
